


cats

by snowglobegays



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Danielle is also a cat btw, Danielle is in the end a bit, Fluff, Kitten Liam, M/M, i guess, kitten larry, larry - Freeform, liams their kitten, louis and Harry are cats, omc- larry for half a second, owner ziall, payzer is life, theyre kind of a couple, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowglobegays/pseuds/snowglobegays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a cat and Harry is a cat and Liam is a cat and Ziall have to adopt kitties instead of kiddies because the world sucks sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	cats

**Author's Note:**

> I like cats a lot and I use my cat and experiences with her as a model but she's a brat so

Louis and Harry had known each other since they were little kittens. Louis remembered bumping into the large green eyed, dark furred boy kitty at the shelter he was unceremoniously dumped in. Harry remembered falling when the little carmel colored kitten with big blue eyes bumped into him. Since then, they were inseparable and eventually put in a cage together so potentiometers adopters would know that they were a package deal. 

Harry was a charmer with his curly coat and shining eyes. He would be played with, cuddled, and petted all day. Louis was tiny and everyone thought he was a riot with his energy and enthusiasm. 

They were an odd pair, as pointed out by many. Harry was social and clumsy while Louis was shy and quick. But, they were joined at the hip and refused baths or cuddles from any other cats. 

By the time they were two, they lost their appeal to humans and were moved to the adult cat section of their shelter. 

One day, a couple came in wanting to adopt two little kitties who got on well. Finding no luck in the baby section, they played with the adults. Harry was carrying Louis around to show off to the couple. They thought it was adorable and adopted the two. 

Harry and Louis found out they were being moved to a new home to live with Zayn and Niall, a gay couple not allowed to adopt and settling with cats. Harry was overjoyed to be safe with Louis with his new owners. Louis just liked the softer surfaces. (And being with Harry) 

Niall and Zayn noticed the bond between the two immediately. They saw how Harry protected Louis from everything. They noticed how Louis cuddled with Harry and licked the knots out of his fur until it was shiny and soft. 

Harry's favorite toy was a catnip mouse. One day, he lost it, and then lost it. 

MRRRRROOOOOOWWWW! A sorrowful wail echoed trough out the Malik-Horan household. Louis, who had been comfortably sleeping on Niall's face, shot up at the sound if Harry crying. 

Niall groaned as Louis scratched his cheek in haste to get to his Harry. 

Louis found him in the corner of the kitchen, whimpering and crying pitifully. 

Louis nudged his head under Harry's chin and nuzzled into his chest, as if to ask 'what's wrong?' 

Harry stared sadly at Louis. He scraped the ground longingly wanting his toy mouse. Louis took the hint and nipped Harry's tail to get him up. 

Harry followed Louis into the living room, the last place he had his mouse. Louis, using his tiny body as an advantage, wiggled under the couch. Mewing excitedly at the sight (and smell) of the mouse, he bit the tail, preparing to wiggle out, but he was stuck! 

A lump of terror formed in Louis's throat as his tail fluffed up. He squirmed in an attempt to get out, but to no avail. He hissed as he thrashed around. The mouse toy has been pushed out at some point, leaving Harry overjoyed. 

The joy was shirt lasting, though, when he peeked under the couch and saw Louis, fluffed up and scared. 

Both cats screeched out a wail at the same time. 

Niall and Zayn came running in to see one of their previous kitties standing, his rump in the air, chest on the ground, staring under the couch. Harry's tail had doubled in size and he was trying to get under the piece if furniture. 

Zayn picked him up. "Hey, lovely, what's wrong? Something caught under there?" He cooed. 

"Uhhh... Zee? Lou is stuck under here..." Niall whimpered. 

"Oh shit! Babe, lock Harry in our room and help me move this couch." Zayn passed the trembling cat to Niall. Harry wailed as the door shut in front of his whiskers and Niall left him alone. 

Louis noticed Harry was gone, but the new wave of panic was short lasted as the couch was lifted and he bolted from under it, dust caught in his fur. 

Zayn lunged forward, grabbing Louis and holding him close. "Hey little kitten, hey buddy, you okay? I bet that was scary. It's okay kitten, calm down Louis..." 

Louis cuddled into Zayn, his fur relaxing slightly. "I'll get Harry," Niall whispered.

Harry flew out of the room once Niall opened the door. He had to get to his Louis, needed to get to his kitten, his scared, poor scared kitten. 

After a thorough cuddle and licking, Louis was purring on the carpet. 

-

When Louis and Harry were seven, aging slightly, slowing down, Niall and Zayn got a new kitten. Liam, they called him. Big brown eyes, clumsy, fluffy, and adorable. 

"Look kitties, we got you a little kitten to take care of!" Niall had cooed when they introduced Liam to the pair of cats. 

Louis and Harry welcomed Liam with love and cuddles. Louis was overjoyed at the fact that he could care for and teach this little guy. Harry was excited for him to get stronger and less clumsy so they could race around the house. 

-

Zayn started letting them outside when Liam was two. The three ran around and played in the sun. Liam was much more energetic than his 'dads.' Louis and Harry were nine and old but still happy. 

Until Louis and Liam were left outside in a tornado. 

Harry had been racing around the yard, Louis and Liam in a tree, when the alarm started. The tornado alarm was loud and wailing. 

Zayn rushed Harry inside. "Lou? Liam? Kitties come inside! Lou? Li? Louis!" He shouted worriedly. 

Niall tugged Zayn inside, pulling the back if his shirt. "The tornado's in our area! Get inside!" 

Zayn struggled against Niall. "Louis and Liam are out there!" He pleaded. 

Niall bot his lip. "Babe, we can't wait. We need to get into the basement. C'mon Zee..." 

Louis had been struggling to get down the tree with Liam when the door closed. He panicked, dropping Liam. Thankfully, the kitten landed safely on his feet. Louis scrambled after him, yanking him up and dragging him under the car. 

Liam was struggling to run to the door, but Louis used all of his body strength to hold down his kitten. He nipped the base of Liam's ear to keep him still. 

Eventually, Liam settled down under Louis. 

Louis kept busy licking Liam's head, soothing both of them. 

Harry was pacing worriedly inside. Niall had tried holding him, but he just slithered to the ground. 

After two lonely and scary hours, the sirens died down and the radio they had on stated that the threat has passed. 

Niall grabbed Harry and carried him outside, Zayn running ahead to find his other cats. 

"Louis? Liam! Lou! Li!" He shouted in distress. "Where are yo-oh, kitties!" 

Niall prepared himself for Zayn to carry two limp bodies back, but Zayn did nothing of the sort. He had Louis and Liam in his arms, Louis licking Liam behind the ears. 

Niall's grip on Harry tightened as the large cat tried to wrestle to his family.

"Wait til we're inside, Hazza." He whispered. 

Once inside they put each cat down and watched the reunion. "Where'd you find them?" Niall asked. 

Zayn grinned. "They were under the car. Louis was completely covering Liam. Bit spooked, not hurt. Thank god. We lose one of them, we lose them all." 

Niall smiled, glancing back at the trio. Harry had given each cat a thorough licking, as if to say 'don't do that again!' And was currently curling around them. 

"They're a family. Not just a family, ours. We've got our kids, and a grand kid. How dumb that sounds though!" Niall laughed. 

Zayn cackled. "Oh god, I'm related to cats!" 

-

In the end, Louis and Harry went peacefully and together. They bought a girl cat Liam's age named Danielle, and the kittens they had were just as loved for as Liam was by his dads. 

And when Niall and Zayn adopted a little boy named Larry, they knew that family never truly left


End file.
